Eclipse
by natsufuckz
Summary: Now in an apocalyptic future caused by Zeref and Acnologia... Natsu, Dimaria, and Ultear, with their combined power, use Last Ages to reverse time so that this future never comes to fruition to save all their comrades.
1. Prologue: Future Gone Wrong

**Prologue: Future Gone Wrong...**

* * *

Sounds of shockwaves echoed from the air as two powerhouses fought in the air. The Dragon King and The God of Magic fought continuously in the air with seemingly no end to their conflict. Their clash ended as they floated in the air staring each other down, waiting for their next move. One had seemed to look white and gold all over themselves as his opponent had long dark blue hair, tribal tattoos on his body, with a cloak over them.

Zeref Dragneel smirked at his opponent as he showed no signs of fatigue just like his enemy. Acnologia grinned as he had a feral look on his face.

"I haven't had a good fight in a long time, Dragneel. I didn't think I would have a good fight after the Fire Dragon King." said Acnologia as he charged at the man.

Zeref had raised his hand grabbing the Dragon Slayer's wrist and threw him away as he had a confident smirk on his face.

"Indeed, Dragon of the Apocalypse. You have entertained me much and I can't wait to continue our match. Hopefully you'll soon see that it is futile to beat a God." said Zeref as he raised his hand and a white glow appeared on his hand whereas Acnologia raised a dark flame started to emanate out from his hand.

They both grinned as they lunged at each other, starting a new series of clashes. Far out in the distance laid out a pink haired man, bloodied and bruised. He groaned and proceeded to get up. He looked at the carnage around him caused by the war and Acnologia. He then spotted his fellow guild-mates. Some had been torn apart, body parts blasted off, organs spread everywhere, etc. He looked down as he saw Lucy Heartfilia with a whole in her stomach. He bit his lip as he recalled a certain memory not too long ago...

* * *

 _Natsu looked up in the air as he saw a half-dragonized Acnologia carrying Lucy Heartfilia with his dragonized hand. The blonde had her eyes shut tightly as she felt the hand clutch her head, blood popping out of her forehead. She had lost an arm against her fight against the White Mage, Zeref. She never thought the Apocalypse Dragon would show up now. She opened up her eyes and looked down at Natsu._

 _"Na...tsu..." she struggled to say as tears started to pour out her eyes. The hand had started to grip tighter as she screamed in pain and grabbed upon the hand crushing her, attempting get herself free._

 _"Lucy! It'll be alright! I'm coming to get you!" said Natsu as he started to dash up to the girl but stopped as he saw the Dragon King made his other arm dragonized and held a claw up behind the blonde._

 _"Natsu...!" exclaimed Lucy who had her eyes drowning in tears as she looked at the man who she grew to love._

 _"Hey! It'll be alright, Luce! We'll go on more adventures once this war is over and I get you free!" said the Dragon Slayer with panic seeping into his mind as he slowly walked towards her._

 _"I just wanted to say...I love you-" said the woman but got cut off as Acnologia tore his claw through her stomach. She let out a short gasp as her eyes slowly traveled down to look at her stomach only to see a gaping hole in where her stomach should be. Acnologia let go of the woman as he yawned._

 _"She was getting boring. It's never fun when they don't try to fight back." as he yawned and flew off._

 _"NO!" yelled Natsu as he dashed up at the blonde, catching her into his arms. He fell onto the floor on his knees as he cradled the Celestial Mage in his arms, looking down at her in tears and tried to find a way to cover the hole in your stomach._

 _"Come on, Luce... I promised to keep your future safe...!" exclaimed Natsu as he desperately tried to find a way to save her. Realizing she had already passed away, he hugged her corpse as he poured his eyes out, his body shaking all the while._

 _"I'm sorry, Lucy... I'm so sorry..." mumbled Natsu. He slowly let go of her as he looked up at the Dragon-King in rage. He activated Fire Dragon King Mode and lunged up at him. Acnologia simply smiled wickedly._

 _"Well, this should be fun! Give me a good time, Son of Igneel!" exclaimed Acnologia as his eyes widened and he had a wicked smile upon his face._

* * *

Natsu bit his lip as he tried to not remember the death of his closest friend. He looked around as he had been knocked out by Acnologia in their fight earlier. He could barely defend himself as his stomach had been scratched by his claws. He looked down at his stomach and grimaced at the sight.

'That'll leave a mark later...' thought the Dragon Slayer.

He looked around as he saw the corpses of his dead teammates. He saw only half of Gray's body and it seemed the rest of his body was clawed off. He felt his stomach roll over in disgust at the sight. He looked and saw Erza. Her whole body seemed to be burned and scarred as she had lost an arm and a leg. She seemed to be wearing her 'Clear Heart Clothing' armor. He looked to see Wendy... She had her torso clawed off as well as her arm and leg. He saw the remains of happy... a pile of ash was in the furball's place. He looked around as he saw his fellow guild mates suffer the same fate. He heard the noises above and saw the White Mage and Dragon King clashing. He stood up as he tried to dash up but noticed a blonde woman clutching her broken arm whom was heading towards him. He noticed the girl to be one of the Spriggan 12 from Zeref's army. How was she still alive?

"Dragon Slayer... I need your help... to save us all.." said the woman who fell to her knees. The Dragon Slayer noticed her condition and ran to her, slinging her arm around his shoulder as he helped her up. She talked about saving us all, what did she mean?

"Um... What's your name?" asked Natsu as he looked at the woman who, not long ago, had tried to gouge out Lucy's eyes. He had understood her reasoning but that didn't mean he would forgive her.

"Dimaria Yesta... I need your help.. I plan to freeze time and have one of your comrades help us with a plan I have." said Dimaria as she panted. Natsu nodded as Dimaria soon started to freeze time around themselves. Natsu looked around and noticed a long black haired woman walk up to them with a solemn look on her face as she looked at the scenery around them. Natsu then recognized her.

"Ultimate Milk Sandwich girl!" exclaimed Natsu as he pointed at her with an owlish look on his face. Said woman had received a tick mark on her forehead as she grew annoyed and properly bashed him on the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Natsu as he held his head.

"Hmph! It's Ultear Milkovich, you idiot!" huffed Ultear as she crossed her arms. She then looked at Dimaria as she stared at her.

"Will we start the plan?" she asked in which the woman in question nodded back at the raven-haired woman.

"What plan?" asked Natsu.

"We will use our combined pool of magic power to cast Last Ages and reverse time so this doesn't happen again. We don't know how far back we will go but it will be a certain amount of years." said Ultear as she stared at the man who was the light of Fairy Tail. Natsu looked down in thought for a while before looking at the duo with a serious look as he nodded. All three held hands and fell on their knees as they chanted a spell, a blue light circling around them. The blue light soon filled the world around them as it all became covered and start dissipating.

The trio only hoped the plan had worked in their favor...


	2. Chapter 1: Back In Time

**Chapter 1: Back In Time**

"Urgh..." groaned Natsu who slowly got up. He noticed his surroundings and he seemed to be in the inside of a volcano.

"Where am I...? Dimaria? Ultear?" called out Natsu as he got up and started walking around.

For what seemed like hours, Natsu had searched for the duo. He huffed as he scratched his head, still looking. where could they have gone?

 _ **"They're not here, idiot."**_ said a voice from behind the pinkhead. Natsu spun around as he tried to activate his dragon slaying magic. To his surprise, no flames were emitted.

 _ **"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"**_ said the voice.

"Where are you?! I'll burn ya to ashes so come out and fight me, bastard!" yelled out Natsu who tingled in fear and excitement at the prospect of a new opponent. A figure started to materialize in front of him. As the figure became to take a familiar face, Natsu widened his eyes at who the person was.

 _ **"Surprise! I'm you! Or more specifically, E.N.D. Never really liked that name though."**_ exclaimed E.N.D. who sported a dark orange trench coat, black boots, baggy pants like Natsu but black in color. He also sported the same claws along with the same black flames surrounding him from his fight with Gray. He had thought he lost Lucy and lost control of himself, only to be brought back by Erza.

"You're... Me? asked Natsu who seemed to glare at his counterpart.

 _ **"You can say that. My consciousness only started to be made when you had thought you lost Lisanna. I started to gain some ground when Fernandes made your scarlet-haired girlfriend. I remember the look on your face when she started crying. Had it not been for me, you would've died the moment you started the ethernano. Now, if you're wondering where we are, we're in your mind of course. I recommend that you change the landscape though. Igneel was able to, you should as well. After all, it's your** **mind."**_ said the Demon who stared at the Dragon Slayer.

"This is my mind? Awesome! I'm in a volcano! Way better than when me and Igneel lived in that stupid cave!" exclaimed Natsu who jumped in the air with a fist pump upwards, having a grin on his face.

The Demon would have puked at the sight of Natsu's excitement if he had a physical body.

"So... why am I here again?" asked the Dragon Slayer.

 _ **"Just want to let you know that Igneel wasn't affected by your little spell with those two ladies. He remembers dying by Acnologia so he'll know you still have your memories. He knows we're speaking, I bet. Lastly, I'll restore the memories you had lost before when Igneel decided to go inside you to prevent your dragonification. It'll take a while though. I'll speak to you now and then if you need any help. Now then, anything you wanna ask?"**_ said E.N.D. as he stared at the Dragon Slayer in question.

"You talk too much." deadpanned Natsu as he looked bored out of his mind.

The Demon sweatdropped at the Dragon Slayer as he failed to comprehend how he is his counterpart. He shook his head and made the Dragon Slayer wake up.

* * *

"Urgh..." groaned the Pyro as he woke up with a childlike voice.

"Natsu?" asked a childlike feminine voice filled with worry.

The pinkhead in question looked to his right and to his surprise, it was a young Ultear. She was now a kid. She seemed to wear a blue jacket and had short hair. She looked down at him in worry, hoping if he was alright.

"Ultear?" asked Natsu as he raised an eyebrow looking at her. The raven haired girl sighed in relief and smiled at the fact the boy was happy.

"The plan worked! Dimaria's plan worked!" said a cheerful Ultear.

"It did?! Awesome!" exclaimed Natsu who sprung who smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Dimaria is not with us sadly. She must be back in Alvarez as a kid too." said Ultear as she started putting some thought into their actions. What can they do? What plan can they come up? How will they save everyone? Natsu, who seemed to notice this, merely grinned and flashed a thumbs up at her.

"Don't worry, Ultear! You go find your mom and I'll find Igneel! Let's both train and get stronger and meet up again soon!" exclaimed Natsu with a cheerful smile.

Ultear smiled slightly at the boy and nodded, thinking it wouldn't be that bad to place her trust in him. They got up then shook his hands with each other as they gave a small nod to each other before running the opposite way from where they were facing. They were ready for the next time they would see each other as well as Dimaria.

Natsu arrived at a small cave as he saw a giant red tail popping out of it. His eyes lit up as he rushed in it in joy of seeing foster father. Ultear arrived at a small cabin as she spotted Ur, her mother, training a young Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. Her eyes started to spring tears as she rushed to her mother who noticed who had noticed Ultear running towards her. The young mother fell to her knees as she hugged her daughter tightly, both females in tears as the boys looked at them in confusion.

* * *

A young Dimaria was in an alleyway as she was in the streets of Alvarez. She wore ragged clothes with a bag over her shoulder as it seemed to barely have enough food and water to survive. She looked up at the castle where Zeref is currently housing. She had a determined look on her face. She would help change the future with the help of Ultear and Natsu. She would make sure of it.

"I'm coming for you, Emperor. We will save the world and prevent it from being destroyed." said Dimaria who headed to the castle so that she may be able to recover to her normal health and be able to contact Natsu and Ultear in order to devise a plan.

They would save the world. They would make sure of it. No one would die this time.

* * *

 _HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! IT'S MANNY! HOW ARE YOU ALL?_

 _Okay, okay. Sorry for the lack of words. I'm still new to writing fanfiction so my apologies! I hope you enjoy this because if I don't improve fast enough on being in more detail in my writing and expand upon my story, then there'll be a bunch of chapters to make up for it! Any who, I wonder how Natsu and Igneel will fare with time being reversed! How will Ultear explain everything to Ur? Will Gray and Lyon find out about their fates? What will Dimaria do with Zeref in the future? Find out more in the next..._

 _DRAGON BALL Z!_

 _Natsu: Dude... Seriously?_

 _Me: What? I had to!_

 _Happy: HEY! WHY WAS I A PILE OF ASHES?!_

 _Me: Happy?! When did you get here?!_

 _Wendy *sniffling*: Why did I have to lose my torso...?_

 _Me: Um... GOTTA BLAST! CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _Natsu *chases after me*: Hey! Get back here, bastard!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Setting Up A New Future

**Chapter 2: Getting Comfortable**

 **HEYYYYYYYYYYY! IT'S MANNY! How are you all? Now then, I was deciding to make this a Harem Story. I'll have Natsu with a small sized or medium sized harem. No,no, i'm not going to throw out some lemons. I will splice a few in, though. I want the girls to actually develop more of a bond with Natsu rather than, "She's hot. She's with Natsu." I ain't doin' that! Lucy and Ultear will certainly be a given though. Dimaria will just stay as a close friend to Natsu by the end of story. So, in this story, I will expand on Natsu's interactions with Igneel as well Dimaria and Zeref. I will throw a little of Ultear & Ur as well. So, who's ready for this new chapter?! Let's get** **going!**

* * *

Natsu looked up at the small cave that had a long red lizard-like tail popping out of the cave with a grin. He can't wait to spend time with Igneel again! The last time he saw his foster father was at his death at the hands of Acnologia. He ran into the cave, excited at the prospect that he has a second chance to save his father figure!

"IGNEEL!" exclaimed Natsu who jumped on the dragon's back with a cheerful smile on his childlike face. The King Of Fire Dragon looked behind him and saw the now childlike Natsu on his back.

 **"Off, Natsu. We have a lot to discuss about that 'stunt' you pulled with your friends in the future as well as your chat with E.N.D."** said Igneel as heshook the boy off his back. The boy groaned as he hit the floor and exclaimed at the dragon who merely rolled his eyes.

 **"So, firstly, how was your chat with E.N.D."** asked the Dragon.

"Hmmmm... He talks too much. Talked about getting my old memories back or something, I dunno." said Natsu as he shrugged.

 **"Hmmm... Alright then. Now then... I don't know how you managed to reverse time, especially you of all people but this must mean something bad must've happened. So, tell me or I'll make you drag a 500lb rock."** said the Dragon which ticked off the Pyro as he yelled at the Dragon, screaming even more profanities at the idea of such a cruel punishment. The boy then huffed as he looked to the side, puffing his cheeks as he pouted with his arms crossed.

"Zeref won and so did Acnologia. One of Zeref's soldiers from the Spriggan 12 came up talking about saving everyone by reversing time. She froze time then Ultear came up! We all casted this spell called Last Ages then wham! We're in the past! Ultear went to her mom and I went to you. Dimaria might be in Alvarez but we don't know yet." said Natsu as he looked up at the huge lizard he called his father.

Igneel thought on this for a bit then nodded. **"Alright then. You have 3 years before X777 where I start preventing your dragonification. I'll also take you to that girl, Ultear and where she is living right now as I can smell her scent from you. I should be able to track her down. So, I'm assuming you now know how to use the Fire Dragon King attacks?"** asked Igneel to which Natsu nodded.

 **"Good. Now then, I will make your training even more rigorous so be prepared. I will teach you how to control Dragon Force and will still continue to train you after X777. You'll be wishing you didn't reverse time when I'm done with you."** said the Dragon as he grinned at the now petrified Natsu who was sweating profusely.

* * *

Dimaria knocked on the door to Zeref's castle. The door opened up to see a soldier appear in front of you.

"What are you doing here, ki-" said the guard before being stabbed with a knife by Dimaria. The guard fell back onto the floor as he bled out. Dimaria looked down at his body with an emotionless face and headed towards him as she froze time. She headed to his room opening the door, unfreezing time. Zeref was reading a book then took notice of her.

"Now what's a young girl like you doing here? I sensed your magic power and I must say, I'm impressed. How'd you get all the way over here so fast?" asked Zeref as he knelt down in front of Dimaria, smiling at her.

"I'm here so I can be strong and serve Alvarez, Lord Spriggan." said Dimaria, making herself sound determined.

Zeref blinked in surprise then smiled at the little girl. He chuckled and smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"You'll need to be older first. Firstly, let's get you clean and dressed." said Zeref as he led her to the bathroom.

* * *

Ultear explained the whole situation to her mother as she finished getting settled back in. Ur had one leg over the other, her hand on your chin as her eyes were closed in thought. She got up from her seat and clapped her hands as she smiled.

"Alright then! So, it's settled! We'll know when we see your little 'boyfriend' when there's a big red dragon!" exclaimed Ur as she held a big smile on her face.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend! He's younger than me!" whined Ultear as she flailed her arms about, sporting a huge blush on her face.

Ur merely grinned down at her daughter as she wagged her index finger in front of her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah~! He sounds like it! You have so much trust in him, you must have a crush on him!" exclaimed Ur as she smirked at her daughter who seemed to be trying to rip her hair out in frustration and embarrassment at her, hearing Gray and Lyon laugh at her. The boys had joined in when they heard Ur teasing her about having a supposed "crush." Fortunately for Ultear, they hadn't heard anything when she explained to her mother about reversing time and the future in which she came up. Ultear walked up to her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"I finally get to have a second chance this time..." mumbled Ultear as tears slightly sprung out from her eyes as she hugged her mother. Ur smiled as she looked down at her daughter, running her fingers through her hair. She was so happy that she was able to have her daughter even if she was technically an adult due to her having memories from the future.

"I'm so glad to have you back, my little sunshine." said Ur as she kissed her daughter on the forehead, causing Ultear to look up at her smiling.

* * *

Now, with reunions now settled. Igneel and Natsu headed out to the forest. Igneel stared as he watched Natsu practice some new techniques. He had been creating new types of Dragon Slaying techniques. He wondered if he had been able to transform into a human yet so he can properly train him. After all, Natsu has grown stronger.

Ultear and Ur had started practicing their Ice-Make Magic, finding new and creative to attack their opponents along with Gray and Lyon joining in. Of course, it was stopped as Ultear yelled at her mother who unknowingly stripped. Ur merely just laughed and told her not to worry as the boys merely sweat dropped at their interactions.

Dimaria had started practicing various other types of magic in order to boost her offensive and defensive skills. Zeref watched with a smile as he knew she would make a great member of the Spriggan 12.

* * *

"Ow...!" exclaimed a small girl who was thrown into a cell. She looked up at her captors as her wrists were cuffed.

"Now, stay there with your other cellmates until we need you, trash." said the captor as he walked away.

The young girl sniffled as she was shaking in fear. She looked around seeing a cat girl, a fat young boy who's face looked blocky, an old man with a strange insignia on his back, a young boy with strange mark on his face. He had blue hair, a young boy who had blonde hair as well as another boy with black hair. The boy walked up to the girl and greeted himself.

"I'm Simon. Our friends here are Jellal, Grandpa Rob, Millianna, Sho, and Wally. What's your name?" asked the boy now known as Simon. The girl relaxed slightly as she looked at all of them as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"M-My name is E-Erza..."

* * *

 _HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! IT'S YA BOI, SKINNY PENIS!_

 _lmao jk. It's Me, once again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm slowly improving on the length of my chapters, albeit it is very time consuming. Anyways, we meet Erza! Unfortunately, she's at the Tower Of Heaven. Will she ever be safe and run to Fairy Tail soon once she is able to escape? Will Natsu be able to master Dragon Force? Will Igneel show his human self? Does Ultear really have a crush on Natsu? Find out next time on..._

 _DRAGON BALL Z!_

 _Natsu: Seriously? I beat your ass once for this shit. Do I have to do it again?_

 _Me: Um... I'm sorry?_

 _Natsu: Run before I burn you to ashes._

 _Me: Well... That's my cue! Cya, everyone in the next chapter!_

 _Natsu: Time's up._

 _Me *runs away*: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_

 _Natsu *chases after me*: GET BACK HERE, YOU SHITTY AUTHOR!_


	4. Chapter 3: Saving the Soon-To-Be Titania

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! I'm sorry that this took so long! School's nearly over and I'll be having finals in a couple weeks so my apologies! So, if any chapters don't come out, then that's why. Anyways, looks like we're getting to Erza! I wonder what will happen? This is interesting... Let's find out! Oh as for the harem, Ultear, Dimaria, Erza, Minerva, Brandish, and Lucy are currently the girls in the Harem.**

 **Ult Guest & Hulk9970: I am really glad you two are interested in how this story is going to turn out! it means a lot to me! I'll be sure to add that Ultear as I also thought about it too! XD I will give Natsu some secondary magic but not Gildart's magic. That'd be way too overpowered. I will give a hint though. His secondary type of magic will be someone from Team Natsu. I will give him other variations of Dragon Slaying Magic as well.**

 **DragneelHarem & Alex: Ya know what? I'll add Dimaria for you two! Sounds like an interesting idea and it makes for some good rivalry between her and Ultear :3**

 **treyalexander63917 : I will be adding them to the Harem so don't worry. ;)**

 **1995hzq : thank you! *^***

* * *

"Agh!" groaned Natsu as he fell to the floor, looking up at his opponent.

"You were easier to fight when you were a dragon!" exclaimed Natsu as he glared up at Igneel. He got up and lunge at him, throwing a punch at his face only to be blocked and properly kicked back to a tree. He fell onto his knees, coughing up blood then tried sweeping him with a kick from below. The kick hadn't even budged the foster father as he picked up the Dragon-Slayer by the throat, punching him on the chest which properly made the boy fly back, going through a couple of trees in the process. Natsu widened his eyes at the impact, falling onto the floor as he struggled to get onto his knees. He grit his teeth in frustration.

"Get up, Natsu! You need to get stronger and more durable! How else would you be able to learn to utilize Dragon Force and master it as well as Fire Dragon King Mode?!" yelled Igneel as he looked down at his son. Igneel looked like a human and had a resemblance to Natsu. (He chose to look similar to him) He wore a collared cloak made from scales with flames designs at the bottom of it. He wore sandals with bandages going up from his foot to his leg and wrist bands just like Natsu. His hair was spikey and cascaded down to his waist and had his side bangs down to his cheek. He wore green pants that stopped at his socks. A bandage was wrapped around his right knee on his pants. Igneel scratched his hair in frustration and sighed.

"Well excuse me! I'm a kid so go easy on me!" said Natsu as he glared at Igneel. Igneel rolled his eyes as Natsu lunged up at him. He blocked a punch and a kick to his right as he looked down at the boy with a grin. Natsu grit his teeth as he jumped back. He activated Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, zipping behind his father as he gave lightning-flame enhanced punch to his father, making him fly back. Igneel widened his eyes at the impact as he flew back. He saw a flash of lightning headed towards his way and felt a punch to his gut, a kick to his face and an elbow to his back in mere seconds! Then he was kicked up into the air, looking up as he saw Natsu already waiting for him. The boy had swung a punch down to his back, sending him flying back down into the ground, forming a crater on impact. Natsu zipped back down onto the ground, grinning at his father. The boy had a proud look on his face as he was covered in a lightning-flame aura, having his arms crossed. The boy had his jaw dropped as Igneel stood up, patting his own shoulder and pop his neck. It was as if those attacks had no effect on him!

 _ **"Duh, dumbass. He's the Fire Dragon King. Of course, this wouldn't effect him!"**_ said E.N.D. from within Natsu's mind. _"Shut it, asshole! I don't need you jumping in!"_ retorted Natsu as he threw a barrage of fireballs as a diversion to distract Igneel. Igneel looked at the fireballs scattered around him. Natsu saw this as an opportunity and zipped behind past Igneel as he made the fireballs close in on him. Igneel tried to block, but Natsu zipped to him and punched him in the gut then zip past him, letting the fireballs hit Igneel. Igneel grit his teeth. Oh, how he cursed he made that deal to not eat any fire. Oh, how he wished he never said that...

"Yosh! Alright! I'm making progress!" shouted Natsu as he did a fist pump towards the air with a grin on his face. Igneel faced him as he smiled, both males landing on the ground. Natsu ran up his dad, looking up at him with stars in his eyes. "Hey, Dad! How did you think today? I'm getting better!" uttered Natsu excitedly.

Igneel chuckled at his sons excitement and nodded with a smile. "Yes, you have. Just five months ago, you were still a squat despite how much you grew. Now, you have vastly improved." said Igneel as looked at the boy with a smile. Natsu jumped excitedly as he ran around yelling about how strong he's gotten. "So, is there anyone you know about that Ultear girl?" asked Igneel with a hint of curiosity. Natsu looked at his father and thought for a moment...

"Hmmm... Well, there's Gray. I hope Ultear is beating him up for me! There's Luce... There's Laxus... There's Erza... Ah! We need to get Erza! She's still in the Tower Of Heaven!" blurted out Natsu as he ran in circles, panicking. Igneel sweat dropped at the sight and sighed, transforming into a dragon.

 **"Get on, Natsu. We're heading to Ultears since she might know where this 'Erza' girl is."** said Igneel whom was in his Dragon form. Natsu nodded and jumped on the Dragon's back as he flew off. Natsu yelled in excitement as they flew to her place.

Ultear sighed as she looked at Natsu. "God damn it, Natsu. I guess I can't change your mind so yeah, I'll take you to the Tower of Heaven." said Ultear as Natsu jumped in joy.

"Alright! We're gonna save Erza!" uttered Natsu excitedly as he ran out to Igneel who was waiting for them. Ultear followed the boy with a smile as Ur stood at the doorway, smiling at the duo. She hadn't seen her daughter that happy in a while and she'd enjoy teasing her for having a crush on Natsu.

* * *

Natsu and Ultear were on Igneel's back as they flew to the Tower of Heaven.

"There! I see it!" yelled Natsu who had a big smile o his face due to the idea he can save one of his friends. Ultear smiled as the dragon landed on the island. Some of the guards had fled upon sight of the dragon, fearing for their lives.

 **"We'll be waiting here for you, Natsu. Just don't go all out."** said Igneel as the dragon then laid down, closing his eyes. Ultear simply motioned for Natsu to go and wait until he gets back. Natsu smiled and proceeded to rush into the Tower. As typical of the pyro, he busted open the entrance to the site where they were working. The guards immediately went to attack but Natsu simply unleashed a Fire Dragons Roar which had knocked out all of the workers and guards. The boy grinned at the sight then made his way to the cells.

"W-What's happening out there..?" asked Erza as she heard the explosions coming from outside. She was frightened at the sound. One of the guards had taken her friend, Jellal who had given her last name, Scarlet. She blushed as she recalled the memory in her head.

"I don't know." said Millianna who was equally terrified at the commotion.

Natsu ran threw the cells, freeing the kids as he passed them, telling them to go and run. He eventually came across Erza's cell which had ben the last one in sight. He beamed at the sight of her and her friends. "Erza! I'm so glad I found ya! I thought I was too late, hehe!" exclaimed Natsu who flashed a bright grin at the group.

"H-How do you know who I am?" asked Erza which had seemed to surprise Natsu. He forgot that time had been reversed and Erza didn't remember him. He had to find some form of an excuse and fast! The boy merely grinned at the girl as he melted the bars.

"We met before but it was only once so I didn't think you'd remember me!" proclaimed Natsu as he sweated nervously for a bit. Erza hesitantly nodded at the boy. Grandpa Rob noticed that the pinkhead was hiding something but didn't push on it. He was just glad that the kids can get out safely. Natsu had leaded the group back until they saw Jellal who seemed to possess a dark and ominous aura around him. The blue-haired boy grinned as he saw the group.

"Oh.. seems like they added a new friend? Let's show him our we greet new people here." said Jellal as he dashed towards Natsu who raised his arms to defend himself. The boy activated meteor, attacking Natsu from all sides. Natsu groaned in pain as he tried to fight back. He remembered from one of his training sessions with Igneel, to close your eyes and heighten your senses. Natu closed his eyes as he sensed Jellal coming from behind and proceeded to elbow the boy, block a kick from the side and punched the blueberry hair colored boy into the wall. Natsu then motioned the others out the Tower in Igneel's direction. The group headed out, but Erza stayed back. She was worried for Jellal and this new Natsu boy as well. Jellal didn't seem like himself and the pinkhead seemed adamant on protecting her. Erza bit her lip and followed the group out, hoping that both would be okay. Upon getting out of the tower, she was shocked to find all of the kids huddled around a big red dragon and a raven-haired girl who seemed to be trying to comfort the hoard of kids. Erza walked up to the girl shyly.

"U-Um.. Are you with N-Natsu...?" asked a timid Erza. Ultear noticed the girl and smiled, nodding.

"Of course. We came to get you and everyone else out. I'm so glad you're safe!" exclaimed Ulteear as she hugged the girl. Erza blushed in embarrassment and slowly hugged back, not used to this sort of feeling. Ultear pulled back and helped her up onto the Dragon's back. She smiled up at her saying, "Don't worry about falling off. Igneel won't let that happen." she said as she looked at the Dragon who simply nodded. Ultear smiled and looked back at the Tower, waiting for the pinkhead to come back.

Natsu grit his teeth, blocking another punch from the heavenly-body mage. The blueberry haired boy grinned as he unleashed flurry of blows onto the pyro.

"Look at me! I've been chosen by Zeref himself to bring him back so he can bring true paradise to this world! Someone as weak as you cannot hope to stop me!" shouted Jellal as he was enjoying beating the boy senseless. Natsu kept blocking his attacks, slowly getting more frustrated each second.

 _"He's really getting on my nerves!"_ thought Natsu as he grabbed a punch and punched Jellal in the face, causing the boy to spit out blood. Jellal grit his teeht and flew a kick to the pyro's side but the pinkhead grabbed it, swinging the boy and throwing him into the wall. Natsu grinned as he saw the blue-haired boy get up, groaning in pain. Natsu then jumped to the roof, punching it with a flame-enhanced fist, causing it to collapse between the fighters. Natsu grinned and ran out to the kids, Igneel, and Ultear. He jumped onto the dragon's back with Ultear jumping on as well. Natsu sighed in relief as the Dragon flew off. Ultear placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. The boy looked back at the girl and smiled back.

* * *

After the trio had the kids dropped off at a couple orphanages, assuring them that everything will be alright. The kids had thanked Natsu and Ultear as well as Igneel who was in his human form. The trio smiled as the kids went into the orphanage, with Erza and her friends staying with the trio. The group looked at Natsu who merely grinned.

"You guys are heading to a guild called Fairy Tail! Trust me, the people over there are great!" proclaimed Natsu with a grin on his face. Grandpa Rob was surprised that Natsu knew about Fairy Tail and thus, went up to the boy.

"You know about Fairy Tail? I'm surprised. Are you a member?" asked Grandpa Rob, intrigued at the young pyro.

Natsu shook his head and smiled. "Nah. At least, not yet. I do know that it's a guild that values its members as their family." said Natsu with a genuine and heartfelt smile. Grandpa Rob simply nodded in agreement, smiling at the boy. Erza walked up to Natsu shyly as she thanked him.

"Thank you for saving us, Natsu. I thought we wouldn't be able to get free.." said Erza with slight tears. Natsu was alarmed at the sight of the redheads tears as it brought a familiar memory back to his mind.

* * *

 _"What do you two, imbeciles... think you're doing...?" asked Erza as she looked the ground in tears. One of her arms looking like it was about to fall into pieces due to the Ice emitting from Gray and her other arm nearly almost scorched by the heat Natsu was putting out. Natsu was shaken out of his trance of wanting to kill Zeref and noticed Erza's condition._

 _"Tears...? said Gray as he noticed Erza's condition._

 _"Erza..." said Natsu as he stared at the redhead. He noticed the tears streaming down her face as memories of the Tower of Heaven came back rushing to him._

* * *

Natsu stepped back in surprise causing Erza and Ultear to look at the boy worried. Natsu looked at his surroundings as he noticed he wasn't having a flashback anymore. "Natsu...? Is something wrong?" asked Ultear as she looked at him in concern with Erza having the same look. Natsu shook his head and grinned at the two girls, giving a thumbs up.

"Never better, girls!" uttered Natsu with a big smile on his face. The girls sighed in relief and smiled. Erza didn't know but something about the pinkhead drew her closer to him. It was as if they had history with each other but it seemed lost on her. The smile on his face made her feel like everything will be alright. She decided she wanted to be strong like Natsu to protect her friends. She and the rest bid their farewells to the trio as Grandpa Rob led them to Fairy Tail. Igneel dropped off Ultear at Ur's place where she thanked Igneel and Natsu for watching over her. The males nodded as they flew off back to the forest to continue their training session. Natsu was talking to E.N.D. in his mind trying to find an explanation as to why he had that flashback.

 _ **"It's Last Ages. It's a side effect that only happens when you seem to be talking to someone whom you have a close bond with. You and Erza had a strong connection hence why that flashback happened. For all we know, some of the people you know might get those flashbacks as well. This could bring back their memories too if they remember a moment with you that is important to them."**_ said E.N.D. as he sat in the newly redecorated inside of Natsu's mind. It was a a perfect recreation of the guild from back when he joined the guild as a kid.

 _"Hmmm... I guess that makes sense... No other logical explanation..."_ thought Natsu as he paced around inside his mind. E.N.D. snickered at the pinkhead causing the boy in question to look at him. _"What?"_ asked Natsu.

 _ **"You actually sounding smart is so funny since you're usually a dumbass. Igneel and Ultear must've really beat it into you."**_ said E.N.D. which caused the pinkhead to flip off his demonic counterpart who in turned flipped him off as well. _**"You should give me a new name. 'Etherious Natsu Dragneel' is too long and 'E.N.D.' just sounds stupid."**_ said the demon which caused to the pinkhead to think of names.

 _"Hmm... How about Null? Void?"_ asked Natsu as he looked at his demonic counterpart.

 _ **"Hmm... Void sounds nice. I'll stick with that."**_ said his counterpart now calling himself as Void. Natsu smiled as he bid farewell until next time. The Demon looked at the ceiling as he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Heyo! It's Manny again! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I worked very hard on it. I was thinking of a couple songs that fit a few characters in this story. I figured that Make It Bun Dem would fit Void/E.N.D. in my opinion. Mind giving some song recommendations that fit the characters in this story? I'd appreciate a lot!_

 _Happy *pops his head out from the corner*: Save me! Natsu and Erza won't stop fighting!_

 _*a loud moan comes from Erza in the room behind Happy*_

 _Me *sighs and sweat drops*: Oh boy... Happy, I don't think they're fighti-_

 _Erza *muffled voice*: Ahhh~! Slow down, Natsu~! You're too rough~!_

 _Natsu *muffled voice*: Sorry, Erza~! You're just too tight~!_

 _Happy: See?! They're fighting!_

 _Me: Yeah... They're not fighting, buddy._

 _*a loud moan is heard by Erza in the room*_

 _Me: Happy, come over here. I have a lot to explain to you. And trust me, you'll be scarred by the end of it._


	5. Chapter 4: The Parting Of Ways

**Eclipse Chapter 4: Mission**

 **Ult Guest: Thank you for the review once again! I will be editing my previous chapters for Ultear but not until later in the future. As for the harem, I have been thinking that. I'll have the harem consist of girls that Natsu has a deep connection to in the canon and for my story. Thus, I've concluded that it will consist of: Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss, Ultear Milkovich and Dimaria Yesta as well as an OC of mine. Don't worry about the OC. She'll be an interesting character whom Natsu will meet a year after Lisanna's "death". I plan for Minerva and Sting to be together as I want both Natsu and Sting to help her recover from her past. As for Meredy, don't worry about her. She'll be safe. I plan for the cast of characters in this fanfiction to grow. That is why I had chosen the idea of this fanfiction. I want it to affect everyone from the series. Obviously, I cannot cover everyone. So, I've decided that the side characters will be given their own mini-stories apart from the story. I already have a list planned. If you know anything of The Flash from either the comics or the TV show, there was an event of time travel that had changed how everything was. It was called Flashpoint. So, I want my own "Flashpoint" for this story. There will be lingering effects as a result from reversing time and the trio will see these effects take place. Erza being saved was an effect. I plan for Seilah and Kyouka to be together and also redeemed. I actually want all of Tartaros to be redeemed and join Ishgar in the fight against Alvarez. Of course, you'll have Void to take care of that. I honestly hated the fact that it didn't seem like a "war" arc. I plan to at least make it better. I think I've said my piece. The rest will be answered in the fanfiction. ;)**

* * *

 **July 7th, x777**

Natsu looked up at his father a little teary eyed. It was time. It was July 7th, x777. The boy was now 10 and he had grown powerful enough to easily overpower Gildarts with little to no difficulty. But, he knew he had a long way to match Acnologia and Zeref. Igneel looked down at his son. He smiled. He was so proud. He was able to have the kid reach almost half of his own strength. "It's time, Dad..." said Natsu with a slight smile. Igneel nodded as he looked down at the little pyro he raised. He was still the same yet had matured and grow. He was almost teary-eyed at the sight.

"If anyone can find a way to bring back my soul into my body then it's you, Natsu. I believe in you." said Igneel. The boy nodded as tears slowly fell from his eyes. Igneel closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He started glowing enough for Natsu to cover his eyes. Once the light faded, Natsu opened his eyes. He looked around blinking then looked down at his stomach. There was a dragon mark on his stomach which slowly faded. The boy took a deep breath as he gave a determined look, thinking back to his talk with Ultear.

* * *

 _"You won't join Fairy Tail?!" exclaimed Ultear as she looked at the pinkhead in shock. The boy nodded as he gave the girl a serious look._

 _"Yeah. I need to take out the abundant amount of dark guilds there is out there. Maybe they have something to do with Zeref as well. I just need to do this. Will you join in my place, Ultear?" asked Natsu as he gave the girl a pleading look. Ultear bit her lip in nervousness as he she looked down in thought. What will she do? She's never been in a light guild. How will she fit in? What about Meredy? She jumped as Ur placed a hand on the girls shoulder. She smiled down at her daughter._

 _"Don't worry. You'll fit in. We'll get to Meredy before Grimoire Heart." said Ur as she looked down to her daughter. Ultear looked up at her mom and smiled, nodding. Natsu looked at the pair and smiled. He was happy that Ultear has her mother. He could tell that she wasn't plagued with guilt anymore. He wonder how it would've felt to have actual parents. What would his father look like? His mom? He wondered. Zeref was his brother, after all. It was clear that being immortal affected his mind and he wasn't stable. Still, it was interesting to say the least._

 _"So, will you do it?" asked Natsu as he looked at his friend. Ultear looked at him and nodded._

 _Natsu smiled at the girl and hugged her tightly, thanking her. Ultear hugged back smiling. She let go and looked at the boy, curiosity taking over her mind. "Can I join?" asked Ultear in which caused the boy to go wide eyed in surprise. He then shook his head with a slight smile as he looked at the girl sadly._

 _"I'm sorry, Ultear. I appreciate the offer but I'm doing this on my own. This is something only I can do. I want you to be happy and I don't want you to be on the run from the council again." Said Natsu to the Raven-Haired girl. Ultear smiled slightly and nodded._

 _"Okay then, Natsu. Just be safe." Said Ultear which caused the boy to laugh in response._

 _"Safe? I'll be on the run! The magic council won't be able to catch me, haha!" exclaimed Natsu as he laughed at the girl. Natsu wiped some tears that came while he was laughing and smiled big at the girl. "Don't worry, Ultear! I'll be alright!" confirmed Natsu as he raised a hand up for a high five. The girl smiled and high fived the boy. The pair smiled at each other. They looked forward to the next time they will see each other. Natsu then walked out of the room they were in and grabbed stuff, heading to the front door._

 _"Natsu..?" said a voice from behind the pinkhead. Natsu turned around to see a sad Erza Scarlet with slight tears._

 _"Erza?" asked Natsu who had a worried look on his face for the redhead. The girl ran up to him and tackled him with a hug, tears flowing from her eyes. Natsu noticed she was shaking and simply hugged her._

 _"Please don't go..." mumbled Erza as she held him tightly. Natsu smiled and ruffled her hair, getting her off of him as they both stood up._

 _"Don't worry, Erza. I'll be fine." said Natsu as he smiled down at her._ _She had changed over the past 3 years. She wasn't strong enough to wear her classic armor outfit but she wore a white T-Shirt with a grey coat. She had a sword by her waist and wore brown boots as they were in the cold environments. She simply held the boy tighter when he assured the girl he'll be alright. Natsu helped get the girl off of himself and stood up. Erza stepped back a bit and looked at the boy she had grown to know for the past 3 years. She had made it her goal to get stronger so she could protect her friends and trained with Ultear, Ur and the boys multiple times. She was still learning Spatial Magic but more specifically, Requip: The Knight which was a combination of Sword Magic and Spatial Magic.. Although, she was able to master her Telekinesis magic. Natsu thought to himself as to how he can have a good farewell to Erza until he grinned. "Well.. Want to have one more fight before I leave?" asked Natsu which caused the redhead in question to be surprised. Realizing that this was his way of really saying goodbye, she put on a determined look and nodded with a slight smirk._

 _"I won't go down as easily, Natsu. Prepare yourself." said Erza as the rocks around her started to float. She unsheathed the sword from her waist and held it up, pointed at natsu and her hands on the handle. Natsu grinned, he put up his fists, slid one foot a bit. The area around him starting to become a little bit warmer. They both launched at each other, ready to duel it out once again until they would meet again._

* * *

 **August 5th, x782**

"Tch. I should've let Ultear join me when she asked. Now I'm in a cell." said Natsu as he sat in a cell with his hands cuffed. The boy huffed. He wore a lage, tattered, dark cloak. He wore his trademark scarf that was given to him after Igneel sealed himself into Natsu to finally finish the antibodies forming in Natsu. His pants were patched and torn, his arms and legs wrapped in bandages. Of course, sadly, he's not wearing it. He wore a regular white T-Shirt and black sweatpants with a dark green sweater. They canceled out his magic which frustrated the boy.

"You won't be getting out anytime soon, mister." said a female voice from behind the boy. Natsu looked behind him and saw a girl who seemed to be the same age as him. The girl seemed to be wearing a gray tank-top and pants that were the same color. They had looked worn and tired. She had bags under her eyes and looked restless. She must have been here a while. "My name is Malira." said the girl now known as Malira.

"No last name?" asked Natsu as he raised an eyebrow to the woman. The woman shook her head.

"Nope. I never had one. Not like I care though." said Malira as she shrugged. Natsu nodded in response and huffed as he looked at the bars holding them inside. Malira observed the man. Pink hair? That's odd. Natsu sneezed then thought to himself. Was someone talking about hair? Malira continued to observe the main. He was obviously built for combat if the scars on his back and arms were anything to go on about. She wondered what magic he would have. Natsu who had enough of being in a cell, broke free from his cuffs. He stood up and activated his invisibility magic. One of the crowds had walked by the cell and noticed the pair of handcuffs on the floor. The guard was about to kneel down to inspect it but was roughly pulled into the bars, knocking him out, courtesy from an invisible Natsu. Natsu searched the unconscious guard, finding the keys he was looking for.

"Yes! My way out!" exclaimed a quiet Natsu who did a fist pump. Natsu looked back at Malira and held up the keys. "Wanna get out?" asked Natsu as he looked at the girl. Malira shrugged and stood up, her wrists out forward. Natsu unlocked the cuffs, having them drop to the floor. Malira held her wrists, getting used to her magic returning to her.

"Man, it feels good to be free." said Malira as she sighed in relief. She looked at Natsu, expecting him to have a plan. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What?" asked a confused Natsu. Malira face-palmed and sighed again.

"Ahem. Do you have a plan?" asked Malira. Natsu shook his head with a blank face. He looked at the cells with a grin.

"Nope. But, we're getting out! Let's them know we're free!" claimed Natsu who had a big grin on his face. He bumped his fists together, lighting them up in flames. He raised them in the air, forming a giant fireball then slammed it down. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" exclaimed Natsu as a portion of their jail was destroyed. A corner of the jail was destroyed as Natsu didn't want to destroy the whole prison. Malira who had raised her arms up to defend against the attack, slowly lowered them and was shocked at the sight. she yelped as Natsu grabbed her arm as they ran out into the forest. Once they felt that they escaped, they sat down breathing heavily. Natsu looked up as he thought to himself. The last five years had, as much as he hates to say it, made him more mature. He realized that on his adventure to take down dark guilds related to Zeref, made him realize that he can't save everybody. Not that it'll stop him from trying though. Still, he knew there would be decisions and that sometimes, both choices wouldn't be good. He'd still have to choose. He even realized the damage he would cause to innocent people when he wouldn't hold back on fighting. He could remember the fear and horror on their faces when he took notice of the damage around him. He vowed to not do that again. He would keep his power in check. He promised not to hurt anyone ever again. Malira noticed the boy thinking to himself and heard soldiers coming. She shook the boy slightly which made him abandon his thoughts.

"Oi! You go! I'll cover you! You go!" ordered Malira as she stood up and activated her magic. Adamantium started to form from her fists to her arms. He bumped her fists together as she held a grin on her face. "Adamantium Dragon Slayer Magic!" exclaimed Malira. Natsu was shocked as he looked at her. She was a Dragon Slayer too?! Igneel, whom was still sealed inside Natsu, was observing and was shocked as well. He sensed the girl and was shocked to find out she was a First Generation Dragon Slayer just like Natsu! Malira looked back at Natsu and walked up to him, she punched his chest. The boy didn't flinch but he looked down at her. "I'll explain later. I know they'll get me but promise me, you'll come back to get me? I'll explain everything then." said Malira. Natsu nodded with a serious look on his face, determined to keep his promise. Malira gave a grin. "Go!" ordered Malira as she turned around and ran to fight the soldiers. Natsu looked at her fading into the forest into the direction of the soldiers. He bit his lip, worried for her. But right now, he had to go! He'll come back to her! He promised her!

* * *

 **Alvarez, x782**

Dimaria walked through the halls of the Spriggan 12 building. Of course, not that they would come unless there would be important meetings. They would either be training alone or just out on missions, killing their enemies. She was one of the younger members with only Brandish being the youngest back before time had been reversed. She thought back to when Brandish had initially came into the building. She was internally joyful to see her again. She had no time to see if Natsu or Ultear had been able to come back with her due to all the training and the constant eyes on her. She remembered first going through this and it only made sense to go through it again. Still, it was irritating to her. She had also met Larcade Dragneel a while back. She never recalled seeing him as a child so it was a new experience to her. He was innocent and joyful. He was nothing like the Larcade she once knew. Maybe she could find a way to prevent it from happening. She walked past Zeref's room but heard mumbling so she decided to peek through his door that was still open. She widened her eyes at what she had heard. She walked away from the room as she looked down in fear.

"Oh no..." muttered Dimaria.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, x782**

Erza walked into the guild, opening its doors. Ever since Natsu had left, she decided to join Simon and the others at Fairy Tail. The guild was lively and crowded as usual. She could see Simon and Millianna speaking to each other, Sho with Cana, Wally with Bisca and Alzack, and Grandpa Rob with Master Makarov. She smiled. She felt like she was at home. Still... a few people were missing. It didn't feel right for some reason. She went up to Makarov to tell him that she had finished her S-Class Quest. Oh, that's right. Did I forget to mention she was an S-Class Mage now? She was successful in mastering Sword Magic and Spatial Magic which allowed her the ability to use Requip: The Knight. She had some armors made from Heart Kruez Industries. They made her default Heart Kruez Armor, Heavens Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Giant Armor,Lightning Empress Armor, etc. Her top 3 strongest Armors are the Adamantine Armor, Armadura Fairy, and Clear Heart Clothing.

The Adamantine Armor gave her the greatest amount of defense ever. It was made out of Adamantium, a metal that is strong enough to last against even the top 3 strongest Wizard Saints. The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza's face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards.

The Clear Heart Clothing is made as just normal clothes with the ability to have her magic be absorbed into all of her body. This was able to boost her defense and offense immensely. The outfit is intended for use if all else fails. As her armors represented the walls around her heart, donning these clothes represented Erza opening her heart and breaking down the walls she'd built up to protect herself. Of course, only one person could possibly be able to break down the walls she created. While in this outfit, she discards defense, instead focusing primarily on offense.

The Armadura Fairy. The strongest armor as declared by Master Makarov. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It's a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor's weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs.

Erza had started to proceed to Simon and Millianna only to hear a familiar voice call her out.

"Hey look! If it isn't Trashbin! Back from the Quest huh?!" said the well famous Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she has. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

Erza spun her head around and glared at the woman who smirked at her. Makarov simply stared at the two as they had started another duel which escalated into another guild wide brawl. He sat next to Rob, Macao, Laxus, Ivan Dreyar and Macao. The four simply watched the horror unfold them as though it was a normal thing. Laxus shook his head smiling where as Macao laughed and proceeded to drink. Grandpa Rob merely chuckled at the display. Ivan and Makarov simply smiled. They were proud of the guild-mates they called children. They would look forward to the future.

* * *

 _HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! How's it going guys? Sorry for the terribly long wait! I've been studying for finals and have been doing them this week. I promise I'll keep up the pace when it's all over. I don't know if any other chapters will come quickly as I am going to North Carolina for the next couple of weeks. I'll figure something out though! So, don't worry! I hope you guys enjoyed the small and slight changes I have made in this chapter! Finally, I hope you guys have a great day!_ _I also have some questions. What do you guys think of me giving Erza Dragon Slayer Magic in the future due to Irene being the Queen of Dragons? I don't know, I think it'll be nice._


	6. Chapter 5: Reunions (Of Sorts?)

**Eclipse: Reunions**

 **DragneelHarem: I will not add any more girls to the Harem, sadly. I will in a later story! As for this story, it's just Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Ultear, Dimaria, and my OC called Malira.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yes, I do keep the continuity in check. The thing is, Jellal isn't possessed this time. To keep things short, Jellal was confronted by Zancrow and he convinced Jellal to do the actions that he does. So, instead of possession causing Jellal to do all this, it is instead persuasion. So, the Tower of Heaven will go smoothly albeit with some small changes, obviously. What I mean by my own "Flashpoint" is making the current timeline being the fixed timeline with some few differences. As for confusion, don't worry. I won't make things complicated. I do plan to add my own "Savitar." I already have a backstory planned for him but we won't see him for a while. I'm surprised you noticed the Savitar reference in the first chapter! I was hoping someone would. I figured it would fit for a post-apocalyptic scenario.**

 **Ult Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed my response! As for what you were saying about comics, and speaking of DC, I'm really enjoying DC Rebirth greatly and Marvel's interesting with Hydra Cap. Maybe I'm in the minority for Hydra Caps story-line but it really intrigues me. I'm really loving what they're doing with Watchmen and DC with the whole button storyline.  
As for this story, obviously it won't be about Natsu and his Harem, I want it to be centered around the entirety of the cast. More so specifically, the guild, the trio, and Team Natsu. The others will have side stories that will be published. I MIGHT have people vote for who will get those side stories. I will give Erza a side story which will explore her and Ultear's time in the guild. Because, since I want to keep continuity intact, Ultear will be a council member. I wouldn't mind seeing that list! As for Erza having Dragon Slaying Magic. Well, I mean, Irene was a dragon slayer... Natsu & Igneel can teach her... 'Nuff said.  
You should be a writer on here if you ever have time. I would love to see your stories involving Fairy Tail, Bleach, Flash, etc. Well, either way, I enjoy your reviews to each and every one of my chapters as it allows me to improve on this story.**

* * *

 **x784, Hargeon Port**

"What?!" exclaimed a surprised blonde who slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?!" exclaimed the blonde as she looked at the old man in front of her.

"I'm afraid so. The people in this town are more efficient folk than magic folk." replied the old man. The blonde looked up in exasperation as she sighed. "I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. This shop is only attracted to wizards who are passing by around here." said the old man as he looked at the blonde. The blonde turned away and sighed with a sad look on her face.

"Aw man. I came all the way here for nothing." said the blonde.

"Now, now, good lady. I have some few goods I can show you." said the old man as he showed her some items. The blonde looked away as she scouted around the store.

"I'm just here looking for some gate keys." said the blonde as she scouted around. The old man remarked how rare it was for someone to come looking for gate keys. She gasped in excitement as she saw a silver gate key and asked the old man how much it was worth.

"Ah, that's twenty-thousand jewels!" proclaimed the old man with a smile. The blonde asked him again with him replying with the same answer. The blonde then sat on the table with one leg over the other and her hand brought up next to her head a she looked at him seductively.

"Aw, come on~ Surely you can cut me a deal~?" asked the blonde as she looked at him seductively and winked at him.

-a few minutes later-

"Ugh! I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewels! That stubborn old geezer must be blind! That trick usually works! So much for using my feminine wiles." proclaimed the blonde as she walked around the town with a frustrated look on her face. She heard the noise coming from her right and turned towards it. She looked down to see a crowd around one man. She heard two girls talking about Salamander as they ran by her. "Salamander? You mean the mage that uses fire magic not available in stores?!" exclaimed the blonde with an excited look on her face as she ran down to the crowd.

"Ah, man... I forgot how much I hate trains..." said Natsu as he walked in Hargeon. Normally, he'd expect to hear Happy talking about how he should get over his motion sickness. He missed the exceed and how he would constantly tease him and his friends. Still, he has to focus on finding Bora. He remembered the young guy was posing as him. This is also his chance to see Lucy again! He hadn't seen her in so long! Just the thought of the blonde would have made him run out to find her. He heard that Ultear became an S-Class Mage two years ago and is now a Council Member and Wizard Saint. Is she focusing on Jellal? As far as he knows, "Siegrain" is a Council Member so maybe she's keeping an eye on him. Erza became an S-Class Mage as expected and so did Mirajane. Sadly, Lisanna still disappeared and was presumed dead. He yelped in pain as he was hit in the head by his companion.

"Ah, shut it! We haven't been on trains since last year!" retorted Malira as she scolded the Dragon-Slayer. She wore a jeans-collared jacket with a white shirt along with a white skirt to match with. She wore boots instead of shoes and had her hair curled up, reaching down to her chest. She looked at the Dragon-Slayer in annoyance. "Yeesh, we have to find Bora and here you are, complaining about trains." said Malira as she huffed in annoyance. She crossed her arms as she shook her head, even wondering why she joined the pinkhead.

"Ah, shut up, Malira!" retorted Natsu. He wore a blue T-Shirt with a brown Plaid jacket and Khaki pants, as well as wearing his traditional scarf around his neck. The two then proceeded to argue among each other until they heard the crowd in front of them in the distance. The two looked at each and nodded. They found Bora!

"Heheheh.." chuckled "Salamander" as he adjusted his cape and winked at the ladies around him, causing them to squeal and faint. The blonde looked at "Salamander" with a huge blush on her face as she felt her heart thump in her chest.

 _'Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of a sudden?"_ wondered the blonde as she looked at the charming man in front of her.

"you ladies are all so sweet!" complimented "Salamander" to the girls in front of him and then glanced at the blonde, making her jump. The blonde clutched her chest as she felt her heart throb in her chest.

 _'Why am I feeling like this?! Is it because he's a famous wizard?! Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control?!'_ wondered the blonde before coming to a realization. _'Am I falling in love?! Is he the one for me?!"_ wondered the blonde before getting cut off by a certain pinkhead jumping into the crowd.

"Bora The Prominence! I finally caught you! You've been using my name as a way to cover your tracks as someone who would sell girls as slaves! Now, you got nowhere to run!" exclaimed Natsu as he tackled the now known criminal mage. This had made all the girls in shock, breaking the love spell he cast on them. The blonde realized who it was and saw the pinkhead tackle the mage. She saw the girl who accompanied the pinkhead, draw a magic seal on the criminal which disabled his magic. Natsu tied up the mage and asked one of the girls to call the Magic Council. As the pinkhead got up, he was bombarded by the numerous amounts of girls. Natsu just chuckled in embarrassment as he greeted the girls. He apologized to them as he quickly ran off with Malira following behind. The girls all made a sound of disappointment as two girls simply stared at the duo in awe.

"That's the real Salamander..?" wondered the blonde.

Hours later, the blonde has laying down on a bench, throwing her feet up in the air as she read the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. "Look at Mirajane! She's so pretty! I want to be like her someday! I want to be able to be in Fairy Tail!" squealed the blonde as she looked at Mirajane's photoshoot in the magazine. She was interrupted as she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"We can take ya there!" proclaimed Natsu from behind the blonde which caused her to look back. She widened her eyes as she saw the famous Salamander and his partner, Malira side by side.

"S-Salamander! H-How'd you find me? You're a member of Fairy Tail?" asked the blonde as she stared at the duo. Malira rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked at Natsu.

"Did we really have to come here?" asked the brown-haired companion. Natsu nodded at her with a grin on his face which caused the woman to sigh.

"Yep! I'm not a member myself but I can take ya there! Malira and I won't be able to join since we're rogue mages but this is the least we can do for ya!" exclaimed Natsu as he looked upon the blonde with a grin. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?" asked the pyro.

"L-Lucy! My name's Lucy." stuttered the blonde as she gave a nervous smile, placing an arm behind her head, scratching it slightly. Natsu simply flashed a big smile at the celestial mage which made her blush.

"Nice to meet ya, Lucy!" said Natsu joyfully. Malira waved at the mage with a bored look on her face. Lucy simply stayed nervous as the three of them spoke.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Wow!" said an awestruck Lucy as she looked up at the famous Fairy Tail Guild. "Thanks, Natsu and Ma-" said the blonde before realizing the duo had vanished behind her. She stared down at the streets then turned around and looked at the guild in front of her. "Okay, Lucy... Don't be nervous. You got this-" said the blonde before being cut off by someone flying out the door. "Kya!" yelled Lucy as she narrowly dodged the person flying out. She looked back at the guild scared and even more nervous as she slowly walked into the guild.

"Only men throw someone out the door!" exclaimed a buff member with white hair.

"Really, Elfman? Why don't ya calm down and take a drink!" said a brown-haired mage who seemed drunk.

"Um, Elf-niichan, I think you should relax." said a short white haired girl.

Lucy looked around in awe as she saw members conversing around, having drinks, taking jobs and having fun. This was Fairy Tail? They all seemed so kind!

"Hey, blondie! Are you new?" exclaimed a feminine voice behind her which startled the blonde. She looked behind herself to see a white haired girl who seemed to be wearing a gothic outfit.

"W-Who are you?" asked Lucy. The white haired female seemed familiar to the blonde.

"I'm Mirajane." said Mira which shocked the celestial mage. This was Mirajane Strauss from Sorcerer Magazine?! She's completely opposite from her photoshoots!

"Really?!" exclaimed Lucy as she looked at the famed demon of Fairy Tail. The take-over mage nodded as she raised glared at the mage.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" warned the Strauss mage which caused the blonde to immediately say nothing was wrong and started to back away.

"Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit rude." said the same short haired girl from earlier. Lucy turned to face the woman. The sister reached her hand out as she smiled.

"I'm Lisanna!" proclaimed Lisanna as she smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled and shook hands with her as they greeted each other. The guild may not be what she expected but she definitely feels at home more than she used to be back with her father. Maybe things won't go so bad.

* * *

 **Hargeon**

"It was great seeing Luce again! I missed the weirdo!" exclaimed Natsu with a huge grin on his face as he and Malira walked. Malira eyed the the pinkhead curiously as to what he meant and planned to ask him about it later.

"so, where are we headed?" asked Malira.

"Where? We're headed to Crocus! I have someone to talk to over there." said Natsu as he gave a smirk and put his hands in his pockets. Malira chuckled as she knew the look on his face and smirked as well.

"Well that'll be fun, won't it?" said Malira as she looked far off into the distance. Natsu nodded as they both walked off.

* * *

 _Sorry about this being so short! Gah, I've been so busy! I've been busy going to family parties and barbecues and I started editing! I never gave up on this story though! I have so much ideas! Also, I plan to write a Natza lemon so be on the lookout for that, hehe! Anyhow, who will Natsu and Malira go see? We'll find out next chapter!_

 _Erza: So me and Natsu will be in bed?_

 _Me: Yeah, why?_

 _Erza: You better make me dominant._

 _Natsu: No, I'll be dominant!_

 _Erza: Natsu!_

 _Natsu: I-I'm sorry!_

 _Erza: Good._

 _Me *laughs*: Well, we'll find out soon._


End file.
